The use of wireless devices for wirelessly communicating has dramatically increased. Wireless communication provides users with a great deal of mobility and flexibility. Further, these devices provide users with added security. For example, if a user's vehicle breaks down, the user can utilize their wireless device to easily call for assistance. Some wireless devices can further identify a user's location within a given margin of error. This allows, for example, a responding party to more easily locate the user.
Similarly, some of these wireless devices can be used to call an ambulance in the event that the user is injured. Additionally, users can use wireless devices to contact other public services, such as the police or fire department, in case of other emergencies. The contact of emergency services, however, is limited because the user must usually initiate the call. This limits the safety benefits that can be provided by wireless devices.
Therefore, although some wireless devices may provide some potential benefits, a number of significant impediments to their usage exist and are possibly serving to limit or deter further beneficial implementations.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.